


Rhysand and His Pickup Lines

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, Human Feyre Archeron, Human Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Basically Rhysand using terrible pickup lines on Feyre.





	Rhysand and His Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so don't judge to harshly!!!! Also thanks to my Beta, BrownShades_StyledGoatee. She is the bestest friend I've got and I couldn't have written this without her inspiration.

“Do you have a name or can I call you Mine?”  
“It’s Feyre. We have been in school together to for 5 years.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Feyre, are those space pants? Because your ass looks out of this world in them.”  
“ Fuck off Rhys.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Feyre, Darling, I think there is something wrong with my phone.”  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“It doesn’t have your number in it”  
*Feyre walks out of the room*  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“You, Darling, are more beautiful than any night sky I have ever seen.”  
“How many girls have you said that to?”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Tell me Darling, is this the way you normally glow or are you just happy to see me.”  
“Don’t be a prick Rhysand”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you like my pants? They’re made of boyfriend material.”  
“Then why do YOU have them? Are you borrowing them from Azriel?”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.”  
“Get better pick up lines.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“I think you’re suffering from a lack of vitamin me.”  
“Good thing that’s not an essential vitamin.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Our love is like pi…… irrational and never ending.”  
*face slap*  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“It's a good thing I'm wearing gloves, because you're too hot for me to handle.”  
“Why the hell did I marry you?”  
“I ask myself that everyday, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. I would not have had the idea to write this without my FANTASTIC and AWESOME friend and wifey number 2, BrownShades_StyledGoatee.


End file.
